The Abandoned Gold Mine
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Ness and Popo both drag Waluigi to an abandoned gold mine, but when Waluigi gets sucked up in darkness, both of the young boys must take action!
1. Chapter 1

**The Abandoned Gold Mine**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: ...I honestly have no words of wisdom describing this beauty of a fanfic. Let's just say, this is four chapters long, and is going to be quite a nice treat. Enjoy, ladies and gentlemen!

Disclaimer: Everything in this entire story all belongs to Nintendo.

* * *

It was a dark, stormy Saturday night in the middle of June. Waluigi was being dragged by two of the youngest Super Smash Brothers boys, Ness the PSI using teenage boy and Popo the teenage, blue-colored parka wearing eskimo. The trio of unlikely Nintendo characters were far, far away from the safety of the Super Smash Brothers Mansion, towards the far deserted corner of the northwest as they were heading towards an abandoned gold mine formerly owned by one of the richest men in Nintendo City. The three were currently running

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Ness shouted back to Waluigi as he pulled the tall, lanky man by the left arm with his left hand, giggling with glee as he placed his right hand over his mouth.

"No!" Waluigi shouted back as he tried pulling away from both Ness and Popo, but sadly, the boys' grips were too strong for him to break out. "Why did I bother coming with you two losers, anyway!"

"Because you promised us that we would have a fun time after rescuing your Glameow!" Popo explained as he, too, was giggling, pulling Waluigi's right arm with his right hand.

"And besides, it's not like you have anything better to do," Ness commented shortly afterwards.

Waluigi growled as he rolled his eyes back.

"Think of all the good times we'll have!" Popo shouted back as he started skipping along instead of running.

"No." Waluigi simply retorted in a low monotone voice as it started to rain, the thunder booming loudly as white lightning flashed the dark stormy skies.

"You're not going to agree with us, are you?" Ness retread cutely as he looked back at Waluigi, blinking several times.

"Not a chance." Waluigi barked back, causing him to groan further as he continued struggling to pull away.

Ness and Popo briefly stopped dead in their tracks as they looked at each other, wondering something as they shrugged it off. They turned around, big wide, happy-go-lucky smiles amongst their cute, anime-like faces as Waluigi's right eye twitched.

"Well... thanks for coming with us anyway, Waluigi." Popo replied as he blew a kiss to the multi-talented, purple-clad construction/plumbing man.

"It's really great that you agreed to join us!" Ness chirped as he jumped up and down with glee several times.

Waluigi shook his head slowly with dismay as he continued groaning. "Yeah yeah, let's just get this stupid plot over with..."

Popo and Ness cheered as they body slammed each other, giggling as they continued dashing towards the western direction, with Waluigi screaming as he was pulled forward, his lanky legs moving more than ever before. The three characters were in front of an abandoned gold mine. Waluigi folded his arms as he observed the area closely, while Popo and Ness ran forward, pushing aside the empty mine carts as they giggled with glee. However, Waluigi looked closer to his left, seeing something sparkling in the dark. He moved slowly close to it, screaming as he was suddenly pulled straight into the darkness.

Popo and Ness stopped in their tracks as they heard Waluigi's scream, turning around and gasping in horror to not see him there. Looking at each other, they nodded in unison as they dashed into the hole, screaming as they tumbled downwards. With every single bump, Popo and Ness screamed as the sight of light from above disappeared, being completely surrounded in pitch black. The two young boy Smashers landed at the very bottom of the bizarre abyss, groaning as they rubbed their butts in pain.

"That was a rough fall..." Ness groaned in pain as he sniffled a bit, looking at his injured butt.

Popo shook his head as he rubbed the back of his head with his right head, turning behind him as he gasped. "I know we're both down here, but where's Waluigi?"

Silence. After several seconds, Ness and Popo screamed in agony as they held onto each other, trembling with fright as they had no idea what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Ness and Popo both looked around, wondering where exactly Waluigi was in the abyss. After two minutes, they had no luck, meeting each other as soon as possible in the dark area the two of them being the only vibrant colors anywhere at anytime within the bizarre dark place.

"Do you think..." Popo gulped as he started trembling, placing his hands up to his mouth as his beady black eyes shrunk. "Waluigi was taken by the evil eggplant of the icicle mountain?"

Ness stared blankly at Popo as he titled his head to the right. "I don't think eggplants are smart enough to do something like that." He retorted.

Popo scoffed as he folded his arms, turning his head away from Ness as he closed his eyes. "Pah! What do you know, you're a gender confused... kid!" This was practically the worst excuse he had in his book of stupid insults.

Ness stood up in anger, his fists shaking as he walked up to Popo and slapped the blue-coat wearing male eskimo across the face. "Hey! Just because I pee while sitting down doesn't mean I'm a girl!"

Popo narrowly stared back at Ness, smirking. "Well, you sure sound like one."

Ness gawked his mouth as he stood back, his entire body pale white. "Why I never... just because I'm voiced by a girl, doesn't mean that-" He stopped just as he grabbed Popo by the collar, looking down as his stomach started growling. He slightly blushed as he looked back at Popo, who rolled his eyes.

"Hungry, 'eh?" Popo replied as he chuckled, shaking his head as he spited Ness. "Stupid dog." He laughed at Ness as his stomach started growling, causing him to shut up. "Oh. Well, we're both hungry, so now what?" He asked as he shrugged.

Ness blinked as he tried thinking, but suddenly, the two boys fell down a pitfall, screaming as they went tumbling down... for who knows how long. They screamed in horror as they hung onto each other, crying as they did not know when the end was.

Waluigi groaned as he held his head up, rubbing his forehead as he looked around. Standing up, he dusted off his purple shirt as he looked all around him, scratching his head as suddenly, a bus in the shape of a green-colored wiggler bowled him over. Waluigi screamed as he was flattened in pain, his left leg twitching as he looked up, several pigeons looking at him. Waluigi gawked as he crawled back several feet, touching some cherry pies. Tasting the pie, his eyes widened with glee as he licked his lips in delight, munching down on the pies as the pigeons all started cooing loudly, surrounding Waluigi.

"Well... this sucks..." Waluigi muttered as he tried getting up, but was engulfed by a large lawn mower, ricocheting within the inside of it as it exploded into several pieces of fluff, causing Waluigi to tumble into the air as he screamed. He then hit the ceiling, his entire body peeling off as it flopped in a sea of nothing but black, several pink soapy bubbles surrounding him as he started suffocating, a gigantic fish eating up Waluigi's limbs, causing Waluigi to become limbless. However, Waluigi popped his limbs right out of his body, gasping as he wiped his forehead with his left leg.


	3. Chapter 3

"This is friggin' ridiculous!" Waluigi exclaimed as he was then burned by a pool of molten lava, causing his entire body to turn into dark ash as he was blown away by the strong spring breeze, winding up right out of the dark abyss as he went straight into a turned over mine cart, the mine cart heading downhill into a sea of gold bars.

Popo and Ness screamed as they were being chased by giant staplers, who were trying to chomp down on the two young male Smashers. Popo, however, stopped as he turned around, readying his wooden mallet as he screamed, jumping into he air and smashing the staplers down with brute force. Ness cheered as he clapped with glee, being bitten in the butt by a sabre-toothed jawbreaker. Wincing in pain, Ness bonked the candy on the head with his right fist as he launched a PK Fire on it, causing it to burn in flames.

"Nice work, Ness!" Popo complimented as he gave Ness a high five, turning around to seeing several green-colored shells approaching. He readied his mallet, but the shells ricocheted right into him, causing the boy eskimo to spin around as he flopped on the ground, dazed.

Ness grumbled as he pulled out his wooden baseball bat, screaming as he raised the bat in the air and smashed the shells into several hard pieces. Breathing heavily, Ness walked up to Popo, helping him back up as the two fought off the bizarre creatures of the dark abyss.

"Now all we need to do is find Waluigi," Ness told Popo as he scratched his butt, wondering how they would get out.

Just as they were thinking of a perfect solution, the area they were on exploded, causing the two boys to be blasted out of the dark abyss, and back at the abandoned gold mine. Ness and Popo cheered as they hugged each other, but opened their eyes as they heard Waluigi. Gasping in shock, Popo and Ness ran after the gold cart that was containing Waluigi, which was going on a rampage of its own, destroying the other mine carts in its way as it wreaked havoc on the gold mine.

"This is insane! This is madness!" Waluigi exclaimed as he screamed, holding tightly onto the runaway mine cart.


	4. Chapter 4

Ness and Popo were both chasing the runaway mine cart that contained Waluigi, who was holding as tight as he could as the mine cart went downhill, with Popo and Ness tumbling down. The two young boy Smashers groaned weakly as they looked behind them, screaming as they got up running uphill the track, several more runaway mine carts chasing them within the abandoned gold mine.

"Don't you idiots know how to help?" Waluigi exclaimed as the mine cart titled right, nearly falling off the wooden tracks as it rammed a nearby mine cart into the deep abyss. "I can't hold on forever, man!"

"We're trying! We're trying!" Popo and Ness proclaimed as they jumped over the speeding mine carts that tried bulldozing them.

"You're not trying hard enough!" Waluigi shouted back as he ducked his head, sighing of relief as he avoiding having his head hit a wooden beam above, the mine cart tilting towards the right as it went around a wide bend, heading uphill.

Popo looked up, to see several large brownish boulders tumble down, towards Waluigi. Snapping his fingers, Popo fired some ice at the air, jumping on the newly formed icicle platforms as he grabbed Ness. Ness held on as much as he could as he fired several blasts of PK Fires at the incoming rocks that were hanging up in the ceiling, all of them burning as they turned towards the right.

"This may get ugly..." Ness muttered as he gulped, looking down from the last icicle platform.

Popo laughed as he patted Ness on the back, grabbing him as he extended his left arm, his wooden mallet in tow. "Hang on, Ness, because this is where the fun begins!" He screamed with joy as he jumped off, with Ness screaming his head off.

Luckily for the two boy Smashers, they successfully landed in the very mine cart that contained Waluigi. Waluigi gawked in shock as the mine cart soared over the wide gap ahead, making a sharp landing as it turned around the left bend.

"This is some rescue..." Waluigi muttered as he face palmed, shaking his head in dismay.

Popo and Ness glanced at each other, laughing as they hugged each other. The three male characters were then sent soaring into the air as the mine cart crashed into a wall, with Popo and Ness screaming in joy as Waluigi screamed in horror, flailing his lanky arms as they all fell down the deep, dark abyss.

"For the record, I blame you two!" Waluigi shouted as he folded his arms angrily, with Popo and Ness sheepishly shrugging as they continued falling, not knowing how their stupendous, outstanding, amazing fall would end.

**THE END**


End file.
